The Redemption
by ErinRosetheWriter
Summary: After Gemma moves to New York, odd things start to happen. She revists the realms, and Kartik is trapped in the Tree. Pippa is not dead and is still after complete power, and she will destroy Kartik to get it. Can Gemma save him? Includes Ann & Fee!
1. Chapter 1

_The dreams were unbearable. After a long day of studying, and learning, attending rather boring classes taught by rather boring professors, sleep comes very easily, as do the dreams. They are all the same. My wonderful, sweet, courageous Kartik, sacrificing himself for me. I rush forward to object, and he kisses me softly on the lips. Then he is gone, into the bloody tree. _

_Suddenly, the dream changes. We are in England, on Spence property, back in the woods, where the Gypsies used to camp. He is on the other side of the grounds, and I run towards him, and he towards me. As soon as I touch him, he vanishes. Then I wake, and I cry. I cry until there are no more tears, and my face is wet and aching with fresh tears and dry ones, until my eyes are so sore I can barely blink._

I awake from a bloody awful dream, and the crying starts. I look out the little window in my small New York apartment, and it is still dark, the great city is still sleeping. Through my grief, I figure I have at least an hour or two before I should be at the University. I don't change into new clothes. I sit on my small bed, not unlike the one I had at Spence, and cry. My sweet Kartik. My sweet, sweet Kartik.

Soon, the shuddering sobs reside into small rivulets of tears, and I decide I should get ready for the droning day ahead. I wonder for the thousandth time, _"Did I make the right choice?"_

I change into a new dress, complete with all it's undergarments. Unlike Felicity, I am not quite ready to give up the corset, the skirts, the petticoats, no matter how unendurably they annoy me so. Unlike Spence, my University does not have a uniform, we are free to dress as we please, within modesty. Mine own dress is a light pink, embroidered with an ever lighter shade of pink in the shape of flowers. I slip my half and Kartik's half of the worn out, red bandana into the strings around my waist of the dress. I tighten my corset, but only to the point that I can breathe very freely. I wonder why I bother with it at all. Grandmama would be shocked with the scandal of it. The thought brings a coy smile to my lips. It has been four months since I came to America, and I find I am missing England. America is grand, unlike anything I have ever experienced, but it is not home. I am even missing my brother Tom, but I barely admit this even to myself. My dear Papa is still living in India, he writes to me nearly everyday. He's found Sarita, our old housekeeper, bless her heart. They live together, and she takes care of him. I'm sure Mother would approve. I'm not sure if the relationship is…romantic. Oh, Fee would be delighted with the scandalous nature of it!

I gather up my papers, I had an essay to write for English on Women's Rights, and I am rather proud of it. My professor will be appalled, as he is a man and is quite against equal rights, but his helper, a rather charming Mr. Daniels, is all for it, even helping with protests in his spare time.

I leave a note for my landlady, a Miss Fallor, telling her I've gone. It isn't customary for all land owners to do this, but Miss Fallor likes knowing where her "charges" are, even if she isn't directly responsible for them. She reminds me a bit of Mrs. Nightwing. _"Lillian," _I remind myself. Miss Fallor mostly rents aparments out to young University attendants, such as myself and several others. All of us being so "young" (in her eyes, she is nearly forty), she likes to know where we are, like I said, so she makes us write notes to tell her where we are going when she is not around for us to tell her directly.

I carry my canvas bag with me out the door, into morning New York, where the paperboys are already at all corners, shouting their headlines and prices of papers. There are already many people out, enough that it is a bit hard to get to the University through the surges of people.

Finally, I reach my University, and I sigh. I go to my first class, Mathematics, and very nearly tear out my hair. I do hate math.

The day goes on, and finally, I return to the apartment. Days go by fast in America, it is nearly five o'clock, and I am starving. I throw my things in my apartment, then return downstairs, only to see Miss Fallor.

"Good evenin' Miss Doyle," she says cheerfully.

"Good evening, Miss Fallor," I said, trying to match her merry tone, though failing.

Miss Fallor notices. "Aww, why the long face, luv?" she asks.

I shake my head and smile tenderly. "I am just feeling a bit down today, that is all. Thank you, Miss Fallor, but I think I'll go and get something to eat now," I say, and smile at her for real as I step out the door.

"Careful, luv! Ruffians are comin' out!" she calls out after me.

I smile and nod and continue on my way. More so, Miss Fallor reminds me of a healthy mixture of Brigid and Mrs. Nightwing. The headmistress in her comes out when one of us gets into things she thinks we shouldn't be into. I would see that side of her nonstop, if she knew about my past.

My expression darkens. _"The past," _I spit in my head. I hate my past. It's brought me nothing but trouble, the magic especially. I returned it to the land, but a rather large portion of it still lives in me. It's hard to muster, but easily unleash able at times of great emotional distress. I'm surprised I haven't flooded New York during one of my morning fits.

I'm soon at a little pub I have grown rather fond of. In England, I would be ruined if I stepped foot inside this pub. But I am no longer in England, so I push open the door proudly and step inside, where I am immediately greeted by the pub owner, a fat jolly old man by the name of Mr. Daring. "Hello, Miss Doyle!" he shouts out, and I smile.

"Hello, Mr. Daring. Having a wonderful day?" I ask. He is one of the very few people I will allow to cheer me up.

"Ah, I have. Aside from a few bonker paperboys trying to start a fight in here. I told them to take outside. 'No fights in my pub!' I said," Mr. Daring tells me.

I laughed. "Indeed," I agree.

Mr. Daring nodded, smiling, a twinkle in his eye. "Have a seat, lovely," he says to me, mentioning to the stool in front of the counter.

I sit, and notice that the pub isn't very busy just yet. But I know, that the real rush wouldn't start until six o'clock.

"What'll it be, Miss Doyle?" Mr. Daring asks me.

I ponder over the menu, a bit conflicted. The chicken cordon bleu was heavenly, but nearly ten dollars, and I didn't have that kind of money.

I smile, spying an item that would be a bit messy, an cheap. "A chicken leg please, Mr. Daring," I order, and he smiled.

"Right away," he answers, and went to prepare my food.

As I sit there, waiting, I hear the bell above the door ring, signaling an entrance. I turn to see who it is, and it's two, dirty, bedraggled children. The eldest, a boy, looks a bit younger than me, perhaps fourteen. His skin is tan and marked with mud, his curly brown hair matted and a bit greasy, his shirt barely a shirt anymore, threadbare and ragged as it is, and his trousers are covered in stains. He leads a little girl, probably of about five, with the same long, curly hair as her brother, big sad, hungry blue eyes, and no shoes. Her dress looks sustainable, a deep blue with a brown apron, and warm. This boy clearly takes better care of his little charge than he did himself, and my heart goes out to the pair.

The boy takes his sister and sits her up on a stool, then he sits on one next to her. I hear them order a loaf of bread and a bit of water for the girl, some ale for the boy. I know it was all they could afford.

I decide to do something, a smile playing on my lips as the other pub tender went to make their food. _"Give them the biggest, most delicious item on the menu, and charge them nothing,"_ I tell the man, letting the magic loose, and a look came about his face, and instead of getting the bread, he started preparing a goose. I grin, remembering something Kartik had told me. _"Gemma, you could change the world,"_

One gesture. One person. One moment at a time. I thought that when I allowed the rubies to appear in front of that mud lark boy.

My grin fades to a small smile. What would Kartik say if he were here now? My lovely Kartik…how I miss him.

"Here you are, Miss Doyle," Mr. Daring says, placing my chicken leg in front of me, on a plate. "Anything to drink?"

"No, thank you Mr. Daring," I respond, smiling, as a bit tentatively into my meat. It is very good, just the right combination of white meat and dark meat, breading, and just a little grease. I am eating it with my hands. Grandmama would be appalled.

Then, the childrens' goose comes out. The little girl eyes it hungrily, expecting it to go past her and her brother to someone else.

When the man places the tray in front of the children, and says "On the house," the look in their eyes might be just enough to drive my nightmares away tonight.

**I hope you liked it. Don't worry, Karmma will come into play soon. In the next few chapters, remember, I still need to think of a whole lot of freaky stuff to happen, suggestions are very very welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped my good deed tonight would keep the dreams away. They didn't.

In some ways, it made them worse.

My first dream rather satisfactory. I was wearing a simple brown dress, drawn out over my large pregnant belly. I was looking at myself in the mirror, and Kartik comes up from behind, wraps his arms around my waist and says, "_You look beautiful."_

The next dream wasn't as well. A little girl with Kartik's curly black hair and warm brown eyes was sitting on my lap, crying. I could barely make out her words, but they were, _'I want Daddy'_

My last dream was awful. I was in the Realms, the same little girl, and we were enjoying ourselves in the garden, when suddenly, Pippa is there.

"Hello, Gemma darling," she says, but the voice is not hers. It is low, and slithery. She is the Winterlands Pippa, not my friend.

The little girl hides in my skirts. "I'm scared, Mommy," she tells me.

I place a hand on her head. "Away with you, Pippa. We want nothing of you," I say, my voice steely cold, with eyes to match.

"Aww, but dear Gemma. I only want to play," she pouts. There is blood at the corner of her lip, and her eyes are milky white.

"Go away, I said!" I shout, and my little girl whimpers.

"I know you are quite fond of that Indian boy, Gemma. Be a shame if something were to happen to his tree. He could be taken, you know. Like Miss Spence. Not all the magic fell into good hands, Gemma. Some still want complete power. Like me. And I will kill that tree, your boy, to get it." Pippa snarls, her lips curving to reveal very sharp, small pointed teeth.

I awake screaming, and Miss Fallor is in my apartment in minutes. "Wot is all this screamin' abot!" she hollers. Her hair is in curlers, and she is in a long pink night shift.

I look around, astonished. I am not in the realms. I do not have a little girl, and Pippa is dead. I saw her die. But…then again…I saw her die the first time too. Tears are in my eyes. "Nothing," I choke out. "Nothing, nothing," I say, and I bury my head in my hands and start crying.

Miss Fallor's eyes lose their bewildered look, and she comes to my bed. She puts an arm around my shoulders. "Now, now, Gemma," she says, using my Christian name. "It was only a dream, luv. Only a dream," she coos. She stays until I have calmed down, and then tells me to get more rest, and leaves the room.

I am so tired from crying, that I just fall back into my bed, and easily drop into a dreamless sleep. Finally.

The next morning I decide I won't go to classes. I have to go back to the Realms. I haven't been there since the imprisonment, or death of Kartik.

I close my eyes and sit on the floor of my apartment. I hold my hands as if praying, and concentrate on the door of light. The energy and magic starts buzzing in my hands, and then, the door of light is there. I step through it, a bit wary.

I am immediately in the garden. The grass is vibrant green, the trees tall and lush and beautiful. I take a moment and pull up a dandelion. I blow all the seeds away, and they turn into golden birds. In some ways, the garden is better than I remember. I walk down to the Temple, and Asha is there.

"Hello, Lady Hope. It has been a long time," she greets me, bowing with her hands clasped in front of her as in prayer.

I return the gesture, smiling gently. "Indeed it has been a long time," I agree.

"Is there anything you need, Lady Hope?" Asha asks me.

"No, Asha, thank you. I just want to look around right now," I say. I find my way to the Cave of Sighs, and when I see the circle with the two hands inside it, I start to cry gently. I place my hand on one of the gravings, inside the circle. I remember the dream I had, with Kartik right there by my side. The day we took our relationship that step further.

Kartik believed in dreams. Recalling this makes me remember the last dream I had, with Pippa in it. Hate is in my eyes. I used to love Pippa. She was one of my best friends, part of our own Order. And then she betrayed us, betrayed me, betrayed Felicity, betrayed Ann. Now, I hate Pippa. I hope she is dead for good. She had better be, or I will kill her until she stays dead if she ever threatens Kartik's tree.

Tears stream down my eyes, and I wipe them away. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I repeat this in my head like an Indian mantra as I make my way to the Borderlands. I pass the ruins of the castle, and I scowl at the gate to the Winterlands as it swings open to admit me. I keep walking until I see Kartik's tree in the distance. A breeze picks up. This may seem crazy, but I think it whispers my name.

A flickering image of Kartik appears far away. I wish it so much. I start running, towards the image of Kartik smiling and waving at me. I can't hear him, but he appears to be yelling my name.

I keep sprinting towards my Kartik. When I reach out to touch him, he disappears. Just like in my dreams. I find I am at his tree. I throw myself down on the tree, and sob.

I feel branches curl around me. They weren't sharp, or pointy, just a simple branch embracing me. "Kartik," I sob.

From pure impulse, I place my hand on the tree. And then, I am inside, like I was with Miss Spence. Kartik is standing before me, grinning like he has won a million pounds.

I reach out to touch him, and find that I can. I throw myself at him, legs wrapped around his waist, crying into his shoulder uncontrollably. "Kartik! You're not dead," I say incredulously.

Kartik holds me up, his hand in my hair. "No. I won't leave you so easily, Gemma," he whispers.

We stand holding each other like that for quite some time, when finally I let go of him and look into his face. He is grinning at me, and I am smiling back, filled with an overwhelming joy.

Then I remember my dream. "Kartik…I have to save you," I say, tears building in my eyes.

Kartik's face becomes clouded. "Gemma, you can't," he sighs sadly. "I've tried every way to get out of this tree…I can't do it."

For some reason, Kartik's lack of motivation and support make me angry. "I am the bloody High Priestess, for goodness's sakes. I can do whatever I bloody want!" I rant, practically growling.

Kartik smirks. "Yes you bloody well can!" he retorts, and pulls me in for a kiss.

I sigh, and wrap my hands in his black curls. It is the first kiss I have had in four months, and I savor the taste of Kartik's lips.

His hands hold the small of my back, pulling my closer to him, lowering me gently on the ground. His lips move down. My jaw. My neck. My shoulders. Then on my lips again, his tounge snaking inside my mouth.

We carry on to do something we have only done in dreams, and I am very happy.

When I wake up, I am entirely without clothes, and so is he. I forget to be embarrassed by it.

His arms are wrapped around me, and he is still sleeping. I place a kiss on his lips, and he wakes up, and smiles. His eyes are blue-white, and his teeth are sharp.

I scream, and suddenly I am out of the tree, my dressings on and different from how I went in. My hands cover my mouth, and tears are in my eyes. "No, no, no," I gasp. No, I won't let this happen. I will get Kartik out of this tree if it kills me.

I hear rustling from behind, in the bushes. I turn in a whirl, and thankfully, it's only Wendy.

"Hello, Miss Gemma," she says to me, her blind eyes looking in my general direction, though missing me by about five feet.

"Wendy," I greet her, the fright not gone from my voice. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your scent. You smell very good," she tells me, and I am a bit alarmed. I hope she doesn't mean she finds me appetizing.

I falter for words. "Uhm, thank you, Wendy." I lean against the tree. I need to find a way to get Kartik out. The only people I think would know are dead. Mina Wyatt, Miss McCleethy, and Circe, who wasn't really so awful after all, even after all she has done to me.

"There is a way, you know. You can get that man out of the Tree."

I gape at her. How did this little girl come to know so much? "How?" I ask, staring at her disbelieving.

"I don't know. I had dreams that something like this would happen. And sometimes, I could make things happen that weren't right. My mummy sent me away because what I could do scared her. That's why I worked in the factory. It's why I died." the words spill out of her mouth, tumbling one after another, as if she has no control over her own tongue.

What I hear takes my breath away. This little girl…she was gifted with magic. She could have been in the new Order, the new alliance.

Pippa must have known. No wonder she wanted to sacrifice Wendy to the Tree. "But…if you know I can save him, how can you not know _how_ to save him?"

Wendy shrugs. "I just know that you will be together again someday. But only if you can find a way to save him. You better do it soon. Miss Pippa is trying to persuade some Winterlands creatures to her side. They will destroy the Tree and take it's magic when they are powerful enough."

I am in turmoil. I groan and sit down. There is a burning pain in between my legs, but I will get used to it. What do I do? How do I save him, what do I need?

"You need the dagger," Wendy tells me, as if reading my mind.

"Well I'd need to find it again, wouldn't I?" I snap. After I stabbed the Tree, the dagger was lost. I didn't keep track of it, and now I don't know where it is.

Wendy holds it out in her hand. "I took it. Everyone left it behind. I heard a voice telling me to take it, so I did."

I take it out of her hand hastily. "Thank you, Wendy," I say, and mean it. "But I still don't know what to do."

"You will find out, in time. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Wendy says to me reassuringly. Then, she just disappears.

I stare at where she used to be. Things like that didn't often happen in the realms…however strange the place itself was.


	3. Chapter 3

I decide I should go and see some old friends, to catch up on the Realms business. The first person I see is Gorgon.

She is laying in the garden, arms spread out haphazardly around her.

"Gorgon!" I call out, finding myself very happy to see her.

Her head whips up and she looks at me, and she smiles, a thing that softens her face and makes her look nearly…human. "Greetings, Most High," she says, and stands.

I run towards her, and for the first time, wrap her in an embrace.

Gorgon stands there awkwardly for a moment, but then she wraps her four arms around me and returns the gesture. Her snakes are licking my face, and for once, it doesn't make me want to turn away. Actually, it rather tickles.

I smile and bat them away playfully.

"Where have you been, Most High?" Gorgon asks me as we settle down into the grass of the garden.

"I moved away from England. I live in New York City now," I tell her, looking off into the distance, at the river. _No more Realms things for me._

"Ah. I see. How do you plan to get Kartik out of the Tree if you do not want anything to do with the Realms?" she asks, as if reading my mind.

I stare at her, a bit startled. "Well, how do you suppose I can get Kartik out of the tree?"

"The item you seek is hidden in plain sight." She says, but the voice isn't hers. It is Circe's, and Gorgon's eyes are closed, her snakes laying limp at her neck and shoulders. It is as if she is in a trance. "Trust carefully, Gemma. Trust carefully." Circe croons at me.

I gasp. Circe isn't really evil anymore, and I definitely don't have to worry about her trying to kill me anymore, because I gave her my spot when I nearly died in the Winterlands. "What do you mean? What's hidden?"

"Hidden in plain sight," Circe echoes, and then she is gone, and Gorgon is back, mad as hatter.

"What happened?" she demands angrily.

"Circe…she took over your body, to tell me something," I say quietly. Why can't my visions be straightforward for once? My greatest love is at stake, and no one will bloody tell me how to save him!

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me the item I seek is hidden in plain sight, and to trust carefully." I sigh. "Some help she is."

Gorgon shakes her head. "That had better be the last time she takes control of my body," she warns, shaking one of her four fists at the air.

Something about Gorgon's indignation brings a smirk to my lips. I shake my head. "I need help. Kartik…I'm afraid for him. I went to see him, and at the end of our visit…his eyes were those of the Winterlands and his teeth were sharp. I know they aren't really a threat anymore, but it still frightens me.

"I had a dream that Pippa was building an army, and they planned to kill the Tree, Kartik, to get the magic, and take what they can from everyone else. She said, that Kartik could be taken, like Miss Spence was. Wendy confirmed that Pippa is indeed trying to build an army." I look at Gorgon, desperation in my eyes. "I have to save him, Gorgon. I love him."

Gorgon looks at me, sympathy in her great brown eyes. "I understand how you feel. I lost my love in a War of the Realms," she tells me, voice soft.

I feel odd, a great sympathy for my friend, as if I am mourning someone I didn't know. "What happened?" I ask gently.

She half-laughs, a sound that could have been a sob. "Well, it was before everything. Before my great crime was committed. But not long before. I lost my love in the same war that took my freedom. He was…wonderful, to say the very least. He had black snakes in his hair…his skin was the oddest shade of green…and his eyes," she stopped, staring into space, a half smile on her face, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked at me, a light in her eyes. "It may be too late for me to save my love, Most High. But it is not too late for you to save yours. I will help you when I can. But I think it is time for you to go back to your World now."

I stare at Gorgon, amazed. I have never been kicked out of the Realms before. But I wonder, she is right. I have seen much today, maybe I should go home.

"Yes. I think I should go home now. I think I shall call for Felicity and Ann. I have a feeling I will need their help," I tell her.

"Yes, Most High. Call for your friends. I too believe you will be in need of their help," Gorgon agrees.

I nod. "Goodbye, Gorgon. Until next time," I say, and smile a bit sadly at her.

I focus on nothing but the door of light, and it appears, more easily this time. I step through it, and I am in my own world again.

I glance at the clock above my bed. It is very nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. I have been gone for hours. I take the dagger out of my dress pocket and admire it. It is a rather small dagger, perhaps only seven inches. The hilt gold and encrusted with jewels, the largest being an emerald directly in the center, small rubies surrounding it. On the opposite side of the hilt, where the emerald should be, the crescent eye stares out at me, accusing.

I glare right back at it, and then slam it down on my bedside table. Blast this cursed magic! Then I soften…this magic has brought down many evils upon me… but it also gave me Kartik. And Kartik I will keep, no matter the costs.

I sit down at my desk and take out a pen and parchment.

_Dear Felicity and Ann:_

_Hello, darlings. It's been a very long time. I wish I could chat, but I need your help. Some Winterlands creatures are banding together, and they plan to slaughter Kartik. I'm frightened. Ann, I am so sorry, I know that you are busy with show business and Charlie, but I need you. Please forgive me._

_Please get to New York City as fast as you can. I live on North Market street. Ask the ferryman for Miss Fallor's Apartments._

_Yours always,_

_Gemma_

I write two copies of the same letter and send them to Felicity and Ann.

I used to get letters every day from each of them. Now I get them maybe twice a week.

Felicity lives in Paris with Polly, her little cousin. Mr. Worthington "loved" Felicity and Polly, and neither of them wanted nor liked their older consort's love. Felicity was determined to take Polly away from it, and Felicity can do anything when she sets her mind to it. Felicity taking Polly away led the gossip-geese throwing rumors about, whisperings of scandals. Of course, most of the rumors were indeed true, but no one dare spoke to Mr. or Mrs. Worthington about them.

Dear Ann was quite the singer. She got a role in Charlie Small's 'Fair Maidens' and has been traveling him Mr. Small's and his theater group ever since. Charlie and Ann are to be married in September. I don't know much other than that, because with Ann traveling she can't write as much.

I go out in my simple blue gown, something that would be unheard of in England. I pass Miss Fallor in the parlor. She smiles at me and says nothing of our previous encounter.

I walk down the busy streets to the Post Office. Mr. Barely, the postman, smiles at me from under his brushy mustache. "That'll be 50 cents for the stamps, Miss Doyle," he tells me, and I gasp inwardly. 50 cents for _stamps?_

But they are going are very long way. I wonder if they will reach Ann and Felicity in time. I hand Mr. Barely the letters and the money, and I notice I only have three dollars left. I am in dire need of a job, and I haven't a clue where to get one.

I decide to go to Daring's Pub to think. When I step through the door, there is Mr. Daring, as always.

"Hello, love. Can I get you anything today?" he asks me, round face lit up with a smile.

Mr. Daring's joy is contagious, I smile back. "No, I'm afraid not, unless it's a job," I say sympathetically.

Mr. Daring's smile gets wider. "We can do that. Actually, we're in need of a waitress. Ol' Nellie quit last week," he tells me.

I brighten immediately, my back straight as I sit up on the stool in front of the counter. "Really? You'll hire me?" I ask, excitement in my voice.

"Of course, Gemma," he tells me, throwing formality to the wind. I don't mind. I rather tired of formality.

I grin. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow, if you are able. And I know you go to that University up town, so we'll make sure your hours revolve around that," he tells me, a pleased tone in his voice.

I am about to burst with excitement when I think of payment. I blush. "What about my pay?" I ask.

Mr. Daring thinks on this for a moment. "Well," he starts. "I could pay you 75 cents an hour or I could give you free meals. What'll be?"

I have to think hard on this one. I decide to go with the money. "75 cents an hour, if you please, Mr. Daring."

Mr. Daring smiles, eyes twinkling. "I'm more than pleased, Gemma. Having you as a waitress will bring plenty of new customers around." he tells me, puzzling me.

I smile. "Thank you very much, Mr. Daring," I say, gratitude flowing through my body.

I go back to Miss Fallor's apartments and I hear yelling from the inside.

"I'm tellin' you, Miss Doyle ain't home! An' even if she wer, I wouldn't letcha up there wi'out her okay!"

"I think it has been long enough without seeing Miss Doyle! I demand to go up there at once!"

"Yes, indeed!" I hear a voice second.

I recognize both these voices, and I throw open the door. "Felicity! Ann!" I shriek.

Felicity looks straight at me, her angry expression melting and being replaced by one of joy. "Gemma, darling!" she says, and immediately wraps me in a hug.

I hug her back, my eyes closed as I lean against her. "Fee, it has been forever!" I say.

"Indeed! That old spinster wouldn't let us up!" Felicity whispers into my ear.

I giggle. "Felicity Worthington, you haven't changed a bit."

She lets go of me, holds me at arm's length, admiring me. "Lord save us, I shan't think so," she says, grinning.

Then she lets me go, and I turn to Ann.

"Ann! Oh my, Ann, you look wonderful!" I say, and envelope Ann's thin figure in a hug.

"Thank you, Gemma," she says, hugging me tight.

We let go at the same time, and I hold her at arm's length, admiring me. Where there were softness before has turned into curves, her rough cheeks have become smooth and pink, and her hair shines with a healthy glow, becoming chestnut instead of dun brown.

We let go and I link arms with both Ann and Felicity.

Miss Fallor stares at us incredulously, I explain. "Miss Fallor, these are my best friends my school. This is Miss Felicity Worthington," I say, motioning to Fee, who nods and gives a very small curtsy, and then to Ann.

"This is Miss Ann Bradshaw, the actress traveling with Charlie Small's theater group," I say smiling with pride.

Ann gives a dramatic curtsy. "How do you do," she greets Miss Fallor.

Miss Fallor turns her nose up. "Well then," she sniffs. "Be off with your business," she dismisses us.

We giggle like schoolgirls and we charge up the stairs to my apartment.

As soon as we reach my door, I shove them through and close it behind us.

"My, it looks like our room at Spence," Ann marvels.

"Indeed," Felicity agrees, having seen our small room at Spence.

I smile at the pair. Fee indeed has not changed, though she seems to be thinner. Losing Pippa has been a great blow to her. I don't know how I will reveal to her that Pippa is our enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit down on my bed, tired and my lady business still hurting. I want to hear about their lives before I go and spoil it with my bad news. "Girls," I say, smiling, and leaning on my elbow so I can look at them from my bed. "Tell me _everything._"

Fee smiles delightfully, and says "Well, I just had a feeling you needed me. I left Polly with…an acquaintance of mine."

But something in her voice tells me that who she left Polly with was not an acquaintance. "Felicity Worthington, stop holding out on us," I say, and Ann seconds.

Felicity gives a smug smile. "I've found a suitor. **He **is…delightful, in the very least," she gives a look, stars in her eyes and the smile changing from smug to sweet, "Oh Gemma, Ann…he's so sweet. He adores Polly and I. He's so different from anything I've ever known. But Lord, is he shy. He practically lives in a hole, afraid of life like the rabbit is of the hunter."

I am…shocked. Ann's mouth slides open, and we are both staring at our friend, dumbfounded.

"What?" Felicity asks, on the defensive. She knew what, but none of us were going to say it.

A small kindling of joy began to bubble up in me. She'd found love again! "Oh Fee," I gushed, "How sweet." I gather her up in a tight hug, tears in the corner of my eyes. "I'm so happy for you," I tell her.

Fee pushes me off of her. "Oh don't coddle me, Gemma. I don't want a big fuss made out of it. Mere praise, would be fine," she said, ornery.

Ann and I laugh. "Oh Felicity," I say endearingly. I missed my friends. I look at Ann. "Ann?" I say. "Tell us your story. I just sent mail to you two, asking you to come. How did you know?"

"Same as Fee. I just felt in my bones." She smiled. "Charlie and I are getting married in November. Life is great, and there really isn't much to tell. I'm a new person." But she was looking at me rather oddly. "Gemma. You look different. Are you okay? Tell us about you, please? You're letters are so dun. You have to be hiding something."

I started. Look different? Me? Could they tell? I stared at them wildly, and Felicity gasped.

"You did _not."_ We all knew exactly what she was talking about it.

I stalled for just a moment. Then squeaked and covered my head. "I did!"

Shouts and squeals could be heard from downstairs. Miss Fallor took a broom handle and pounded it on the ceiling to hush them up.

"Old bat!" Felicity said to the floor, then gripped Gemma's arms. "Gem, who was it! I mean.. Kartik…"

I looked at them, almost afraid to own up to going to the Realms. "It..is Kartik. I…went back to the Realms. I couldn't stand it anymore. He's in the tree, just like Miss Spence was. His body and everything. He's trapped. And, I went to the Realms to escape and went to his tree and we…" I trailed off.

They were both shocked. "Is that…even possible?" Ann asked.

"It's the Realms," Felicity said, "Anything is possible."

Ann looked unsure. "Are you…positive it wasn't your imagination?"

I stood, and crossed my arms, going over to look at the window. I knew it wasn't my imagination.

Felicity gasped. "Judging from the blood on her bed sheets, I'd say it really happened. And I'd say he was _huge_."

I was shocked. Even for Felicity! I inhaled breath so deeply I sounded like a dying fish. "Felicity!" I shrieked. "I will not…I'm not going to…gracious heavens, shut up!" Embarrassment burned on my cheeks like hot pokers, and it sent Felicity into a fit of laughter, and Ann fidgeted.

"It was like…actually physical though? Not emotional?"

"It was definitely physical," I said, wincing

"Oh, stop it, Gemma. Now you're just saying this to rile me."

"Well then let's stop speaking of it!" I snapped.

"Topic dropped!" Ann says, looking relieved.

I looked at the blood stain. I have one change of sheets, and quickly ripped the ones on the bed off and switched them. Then I went to the powder room and clean up significantly, then changed into a different dress.

I went back and dropped onto my bed. I was exhausted.

"Oh yes, Gemma, I bet you're tired," Felicity teased.

"Felicity. Stop." I only called her Felicity when I was especially angry at her. Otherwise it was Fee or Felicity Worthington.

"How did you get back to the Realms, Gemma?" Ann asked.

"The door of light…like we used to."

"Well then? Let's go." Felicity said, impatient.

"I can't," I said feebly. "Gorgon kicked me out. I haven't told you something about my visit just yet. At the end of my visit with Kartik, he turned Winterlands. And then, in my dreams…Pippa was there. She told me she survived. That she was building an army, to get the magic, and she was going to kill Kartik's tree."

Felicity looked shocked, and angry. "Gemma, you are making that up. Stop it right now."

"Fee, why would I lie to you about something so important? I would never do that to you. Never, and you know it. She's not the Pippa we knew, Fee. She doesn't even have the Pippa we knew in her. She's a totally different person with Pippa's face. In fact, I don't even believe we should call her Pippa anymore."

Ann nodded. "I don't either. You remember, Fee. That thing is not Pippa. So let's call her… Marissa."

I nodded. "Yes. Marissa." I went to put an arm around Felicity, who was looking a bit upset.

Felicity _'harrumphed' _quietly, and gave a sad little moan.

"Don't be sad, Fee. Pippa died a long time ago," I soothed. It was true. Marissa wasn't Pippa, and she never had been. She was a devil with an angel's face.

I could feel Fee's discomfort. She was grappling for something to talk about. So naturally, she went back to exactly what I didn't want to talk about.

"It was your first time, wasn't it?"

I couldn't help it. A laugh started in my stomach and bubbled until it was out of lips, and I was laughing hysterically. "Yes! For Pete's Sake, Felicity Worthington, yes, it was my first time!" Ann and Fee were smiling too. I sighed, happily. "Well, dear ones, how much have you seen of America?"

**Teehee! Well, suggestions, please! Freaky things need to happen! (: How do you like it? This story will probably become more active, I am ready the Trilogy for the 2****nd**** time so I'm in the mood.**


End file.
